Oliver and Company Series Book 2: The New Park
by Official-Rita-Fan
Summary: This is the next book to my OAC book series. In this book, the gang are taken to a new park, which turns into a fun adventure and while they're there, Dodger and Rita begin to get attached to each other... Will they ever become an item? Find out in OAC series!
1. Chapter 1: News

**This is the second book to the Oliver and Company series I'm making! Please enjoy!**

Rita's eyes slowly slid open at the sound of Jenny and Winston coming into the room.

"I know Jennifer, but There comes a time when you must hear me out..." Winston was pleading.  
Rita perked her ears at this.

Tito then, looked up from chewing on one of Winston's newly bought chew-toys.

"Hey man, what are they talking about?" Tito barked sharply suddenly, waking Francis and Dodger from nearby.

"W-What? Huh? K-keep it down, will ya?" Dodger moaned as he rolled over for a moment.

Rita grinned though at this. "Oh Dodger, do you have to be so grumpy? Tito was only asking-..." But Rita was simply cut off by Georgette who quickly came trotting in the room,  
with her hair all spiffy.

"How do I look boys?" The annoying poodle gave a slight, slim, pose, getting a chuckle from Tito and Dodger.

"Uh.. Wow.. I guess you look fine?" Tito then bursted up laughing at this.

Gerogette snorted. "Oh come on! Lighten up a bit!" She snapped.

Tito though only continued his laughing-fit. "Y-yeah but, you should really see yourself!"  
The Chihuahua wheezed through laughs.

"Yeah! And, where are you going anyhow?" Dodger then added.

"WHAT TO THE FANCY MALL!?" Tito cracked another wise joke, this time getting a chuckle from Francis and Einstein both.

"Alright! Shut it!" Georgette snarled as she quickly then took a nice, sitting position.

"Haven't you heard? Winston and Jenny have been talking about taking us to this new park, here just down the road" Georgette then explained as she fluffed her puffy-bobbed tail out with a forepaw.

Einstein's ears quickly pricked. "What!" he began wagging his huge, Great Dane, tail.

"A park?" Tito then repeated.

"Only the finest" Georgette confirmed.

Rita quickly cocked her head though. "How do you know though?" The brown Saluki asked.

Georgette looked a bit flabbergasted a bit before answering.

"Well just look at them! They've been quarreling about it all morning..." Georgette nodded towards the two humans, as they fussed nearby.

And just as Georgette had said, they were talking of a new park.

"Come on, we could get out for a change!" Jenny encouraged. "Please Winston?" She pleaded.

"I-I just don't know..." Winston confessed as he was quickly piled with leashes by Jenny.

"Nonsense! They'll love it! You watch!" She quickly then picked up a bundle of orange fur,  
or also known as Oliver, the orange tabby kitten.

"Oliver can stay by me if he wants, or he can go with his friends as well..." Jenny then looked down at the small kitten who gave a mew of happiness.

Georgette then glanced back at Rita and Tito. "See? Told ya" she snapped with a grin before rising to her paws. She then rushed to the door, with a playful bounce.

Rita quickly looked at the others for an answer at which they all gave excited nods and wags of their tails.

"We going now!?" Tito then asked, leaping to his paws.

Dodger quickly looked for Georgette for the answer, who only shook her tail.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!?" Einstein barked.

Francis quickly leaped from the lounge-chair. "Oh yeah! Car-ride!"

And so it was.. they were going to the park!


	2. Chapter 2: Car Quarrels

**Next chapter to the story! get's a little exciting, hope you enjoy!**

Francis quickly grabbed the first seat next to the window.  
"Oh, this'll be fun!" The bulldog gave a gruff bark.

"Very" Tito agreed with a high-pitched bark.

Dodger quickly grabbed the seat in the middle, while Rita grabbed the other window seat.

Einstein sat in the very back while Tito and Oliver sat up front in the passenger seat with Jenny.

"Seat belt Jennifer" Winston then warned before driving off towards the new park.

Tito quickly rolled down the window with his forepaw.

"Hey check it out man!" he laughed as he stuck his head out of the window.

Francis quickly copied, along by Rita, and Einstein.

Dodger snorted at this sight, seeming he didn't have a window. _EVEN GEORGETTE ROLLED HER WINDOW DOWN_!

Francis quickly glanced at Dodger. "Hey um... maybe we could trade off every minute?" Francis perked his head with a weak smile.

Dodger quickly heard his depression in his voice then shook his head. "No thanks Francis...  
seems like you enjoy it more than I ever would" Dodger explained.

But deep inside, Dodger felt really left out. But that's when Rita quickly nudged him.

"H-hey... ahem... would you like to share my window?" she quickly nodded at the beautiful view that flew by the outside world as she spoke.

Dodger quickly perkend. "I'd l-like that" He corrected himself with a nod.

But Francis only snorted, seeming he had got past down.

But other than that... everyone else was happy.

They quickly then rounded another corner, making Dodger quickly bump into Rita.

"Oh! Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" He muttered as he straightened up.  
Rita only gave a small smile of 'it's ok' before turning back to the window.

But obviously Tito had seen the scene.

"Ooooh!" Tito mocked, giving a small devious grin.

But right as he was about to speak, Georgette exploded from in the back.

"NO! OH NO!" she screeched.

Everyone quickly turned to see what was wrong.

"I lost my bow..." she then told the startled faces.

Everyone quickly sighed in annoyance at this.

But Georgette wouldn't drop it. "No really! My hair looks a mess without it! Really!  
It ust flew out the window like that!" She complained as she tried to pad her hair down now that it was sticking up.

Francis quickly took a glance at her. "Your hair looks fine" Francis snorted then rolled his eyes as Georgette gave a frown of disbelief.

Couple of minutes later though, Winston gave a loud honk with the beeper of the car.  
"We're here! he announced proudly.

Jenny quickly broke a smile. "Yes!" she shrieked.

Winston though quickly reacted. "N-Now, Now. Don't jump out of the car yet! Only until it comes to a complete stop" He spoke with sarcasm.

Jenny rolled her eyes, as Oliver struggled in her arms to get a peek out the window where Tito sat.

"wow!" The tabby kitten remarked as he got a glance.

"It's big!" Einstein added from the back.

Then there was a small silence as Winston chose a nice parking spot.

"Alright..." Winston finally parked the car in a nice spot with one of the best views to the park and the city streets.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Dodger then yelped as he and everyone tried to cram out of the car...


	3. Chapter 3: Quick-Thinking Games

**Chapter three! (mainly of Rita, my fav) hope you enjoy, anyways!**

Rita quickly hopped out, and ran through the lush grass and towards the main area of the park,  
followed by the others.

"Come on guys!" She heard Dodger yell from behind.

The dogs (and Oliver) all quickly rushed up into a group in the Central area of the park.

"Well here we are guys!" Tito yelped as everyone stopped in the main field area.

"nice huh?" Georgette remarked as she looked around the area.

Francis nodded at this.

"Nice place to run at least" Rita added.

"very" Dodger agreed.

But then Oliver spoke up. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's play a game!" The tabby squeaked.

"yeah, yeah!" Tito quickly agreed.

Rita then tipped her head, her brown floppy ears ruffling like so. "Yes but, what kind of game?"  
she asked.

Tito dwelled on this thought for a moment before speaking up.  
"How about Dog-Chase again?" Tito questioned.

Einstein nodded. "yeah but I was thinking more along the lines of.. like Hide-And-Go-Fetch!"  
Einstein then suggested.

Tito frowned. "What? I like Dog-chase better" he mumbled.

But then Dodger cut into the conversation.  
"hey... how about we play both?" He then advised, making everyone wag their tails in total agreement.

"So what's first?" Oliver then asked.

"Hmm... how about Hide-and-go-fetch" Dodger remarked. "We haven't played that game in a while anyways, Tito" The white and brown Terrier explained.

Tito snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't argue any further.  
"Fine" he squeaked.

So then it started, quicker then a hound-dog tracking and chasing a hare.

"Alright... hmm.. Einstein's it!" Dodger randomly then called out.

Instantly everyone darted in different directions next.

"yeeeeeeehaaah!" Tito cried out from a farther distance as everyone ran from the confusingly picked seeker.

"uh... ok? One... two..." Einstein began slowly.

Rita quickly then sprinted to a nearby swingset or whatever the humans called it.

"Gotta hide" she muttered to herself, but right as she curved behind a slide, she crashed into Francis.

"ow!" The bulldog yelped as they collided head-on.

"ack!" Rita spat as she was flung backwards about a foot.

"W-what? what!? Francis...!" Rita growled slightly from the sight of the tubby dog.

"geez sorry, but this was my hiding place first Rita!" Francis bared his teeth quickly.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't wanna fight just for a dumb spot to hide... there's plenty other spots" She remarked, looking around the lush, green park.

Francis only snorted. "So what exactly are you saying? Who's leaving? Which one?" He pointed out,  
stiffly, making Rita stare at him in sudden anger.

"What you think I'm gonna leave?" she seethed.

"look I only thought-!" But Francis was cut off by a howl from across the distance.

Rita gasped and then looked to see who it was. It was Einstein! Giving the signal that he was done counting!

"Oh for crying out loud!" she sneered before rushing off for another hiding place.

Rita then rounded another slide and then curved through a few swings and then collided with both Tito and Dodger next!

"If I crash into one more dog I'm gonna-!" But Rita was cut off by a 'shhh!' from Dodger.

"Keep it down woman!" Tito squealed softly.

Rita quickly corrected herself. "Sorry... I was just... sorry" she admitted.

"It's fine.. but Einstein's coming this way I think..." Dodger whispered as the Great Dane swerved around a tilted tree.

"Oh no..." Rita lowered her voice, so it wouldn't catch the wind or nothing.

"W-What are we gonna do Dodger?" Tito then nudged the Terrier.

Dodger pondered for a moment before whispering. "Let's try to go around him... slowly.." He muttered before the three quickly began belly-crawling.

Yet Rita had total doubt that they would make it, unseen.


	4. Chapter 4: Sudden Farewell

**The story is not over yet! Keep reading! thanks!**

Einstein quickly picked up the scent of dogs.

"Hmm... D-Dodger maybe..?" Einstein quickly perked his ears next at the sound of grass rusteling.

He then saw it or them! Tito, Dodger, and Rita! All sneaking past his bare nose!  
"HEY! I SEE YOU GUYS!" Einstein barked.

"I'm gonna get you!" Einstein yelped as he bursted into a gush of speed.

He quickly swerved towards Tito first, who gave a small yelp of shock and then bolted off north.

"No way man! Not today!" Tito yelped in such glee yet with slight terror as well. He didn't wanna be caught now.

Well too bad!

Einstein quickly sped up, his long legs coming to the rescue, he then quickly tagged Tito on the back.

Tito quickly stumbled, head-first into the dust.

"OH MAN!" Tito yelped as he collapsed.

"Your it now!" Einstein mused as he dashed off.

Tito was... bewildered at this though.

"I-I thought we were playing Hide-and-go-Fetch?" Tito asked himself as everyone disappeared from eye sight.

Tito ponderd on this thought for a few more seconds before shrugging.

"I guess we've mixed the games?" Tito then sped off, knowing where Dodger and Rita were both heading.

He quickly rushed towards the swings and the slides.

"I know where you two are..." He then sped up and leaped into one of the nearest slides, colliding into RITA!  
"I knew it!" Tito barked happily.

Rita quickly let out a gasp, while Dodger gave a small snort before leaping out the other end of the slide, leaving Rita now tagged...

"Dang it!" Rita snapped as Tito hurried off again.

"Arrrgh... I'm going to get-!" But Rita was then suddenly cut off by a small scream for attention.

"Rita! Dodger! Francis! Everyone!" It was Winston! They had to leave!? ALREADY!?  
NO!

Rita quickly glanced towards the sound of the voice, where Winston and Jenny awaited the dogs.

"W-What?" She breathed, asthonished.

Francis came suddenly whirling around a corner, a bewildered look perched on his face.

"What?" The bulldog snapped, madly.

Rita nodded. "Yeah! We have to go? Now...!?" She whined as she saw Winston wave his hand over the horizon for them to come on.

Georgette quickly hurried from her hiding place, glad to be going home as did a few others like Einstein and Oliver... but the others?

Rita hesitated before reluctantly following everyone else.

But then Dodger came rushing up to her side. "Rita? What's going on?" he asked,  
shaking his pelt out from his hiding place, supposedly it looked as if he was hiding in a pile of leaves or something.

Rita nodded slowly. "Yeah... I think so. But I mean, we've only been here for only about,  
what now, twenty-fove to thirty minutes? That's not too long!" Rita explained harshly.

Dodger nodded, understandingly.

"come on, into the car" Winston then urged as they neared. Rita sighed at this sight.

But then she thought... maybe they'll come back tomorrow?


	5. Chapter 5: Small Kitchen Talks

**My next chapter. This one might seem a little smaller than the others. But I've been trying to fit all of the chapters in at the same time. Hope you enjoy anyways...**

Rita quickly dove into her bowl, eating hungrily away. Now that she was home, she hadn't realized how hungry she had been out there at the park, and the sun had gradually went down since they drove home.

"Alright, so who's next for taking a bath?" Oliver came hobbling downstairs as he just finished his own bath.

Rita shook out her pelt, which had not yet been washed.

"I haven't taken one yet" She admitted.

But then Dodger spoke up. "Niether have I" He barked, along witha nod from Francis.

Oliver quickly shrugged. "I don't care which one of you takes a bath first. Just be sure to hurry and save enough hot water for the next dog" Oliver explained then hurried off into the living room to play with a ball of yarn and a small mouse toy that Winston had gotten him only a few weeks ago.

Rita quickly glanced at Francis and Dodger.

"Who's going?" She asked.

Francis quickly volunteered before Dodger even had the chance to open his mouth.

"I'll go" The bulldog snapped intently before he quickly rushed upstairs.

Dodger then looked at Rita.

"H-How about you go next?" The Terrier quickly offered, making Rita slip a smile.

"Well... I guess... If that's what you want of course" She said curtly, not minding at all.

Dodger shrugged. "I don't mind" He then quickly rushed to the living room and leaped onto the couch.

Rita's gaze followed him as he went.

"He'd do that for me?" she muttered to herself as she watched him go. But then suddenly, somebody answered her.

"Oh yes dear, he would" It was Georgette. The poodle came into the kitchen while Rita and Dodger were talking, and obviously Rita hadn't noticed.

"Oh! Georgette!" Rita snapped in a shocked tone.

Georgette quickly lifted her head up from her bowl. "What. Never seen a dog eat before?" Georgette gave a small grin before continuing her eats.

Rita gave a frown but that wasn't what had bothered her. She was afraid if Georgette had heard anything she and Dodger had said to each other...

_Now that would be embarrassing_ she thought as she quickly leaped upstairs...


	6. Chapter 6: Bath Problems

**This next chapter gets better. Please enjoy! And sorry for how bad my first book was in the series I'm writing... I hardly had any ideas on what to do yet, but now I've got plenty. Thanks for reading anyways! **

Rita quickly rushed into the bathroom as soon as Francis called.

"It's your turn" The bulldog ruffed as he quickly dried off nearby.

Rita rolled her eyes but then quickly slipped into the tub.

"W-Wait, what do they ant us to do? Wash on our own?" Rita looked around for some kind of utencil or something but there was nothing.

"Yeah, better make the best of it" Francis chuckled as he left Rita alone in the tub...  
with nothing to wash with.

She sighed, irratated now.

"Great" she muttered but then quickly dove her snout under water, to at least get some water on herself.

"Ok so... now where do I begin?" She then mumbled to herself as she resurfaced.

Downstairs though, Dodger was play-fighting with Einstein while Georgette and Oliver watched Dog-fancy on the T.V nearby.

"Oh my! I love that skirt that girl has on!" Georgette shrieked as a Labrador quickly stepped up to the stage next.

Dodger though wasn't noticing.

Einstein quickly leaped onto Dodger's back, making him give a small yelp in pain.  
But then he returned the pain to the Great Dane by giving him a kick to the muzzle, making Einstein give a howl.

"Will you two shut up!? I'm trying to watch this!" Georgette snarled next.

Oliver shyly agreed with Georgette with a slight, brisk, nod.

"yeah, yeah, whatever" Dodger barked sharply as Einstein gave a chuckle before heaving him off the couch and onto a nearby coffee table.

"Hey! Ow!" Dodger yelped as he crashed into a vase, cracking it like so.

"Ooh man! You need to chill..." Tito then remarked from the Dining room, where he was giving a small dance like usual.

"Oh whatever!" Dodger growled again before lunging for Einstein again, but next thing, Jenny came rushing into the room.

"can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to do homework..." Jenny sighed before strutting back out of the room.

Dodger perked his ears at this. He liked it when Jenny talked to them. Although she couldn't understand them, she still did it to make her point...

Dodger then finally stopped and leaped off the couch.

"I'm g-gonna go upstairs for my bath, ok? Rita's probably done anyways" He mused before rushing upstairs.

Einstein only gave a nod before he turned to Francis, who just walked into the room, to another scrapping fight.

Dodger gave a chuckle at the sight before he finally made it to the top of the stairs.

He then pushed the door open with his snout to see... Rita. She was still having a hard time to take a decent bath.

Dodger got a chuckle from this as he watched as she tried to pad soap onto her floppy ears with a forepaw.

"Wow. Great progress" The Terrier mused as he strutted into the room.

Rita quickly winced, shocked at his sudden appearance.

"oh! Dodger! Y-You saw that?" her voice slowly lowered.

Dodger only nodded with sarcasm before quickly grasping a towel from nearby.

"I think your good for now" Dodger commented.

Rita quickly shrugged. "I've hardly washed though..." she admitted as she tried to grasp a nearby wash-cloth in her jaws, at which it only slipped from her mouth and fell into the bubbly tub.

Dodger quickly grinned at this, his tail wagging now. "Look at you, your fine as you are"  
He remarked before quickly throwing the towel over Rita's shoulders.

Rita quickly nodded in thanks for the comment before hopping out of the tub.

"Oh... Ok, I guess" she shook her pelt out as she spoke.

Dodger nodded then looked back at the water.

"Is it still warm?" he asked.

Rita nodded. "I normally don't use alot of hot water... well not too much... in case the next dog after me doesn't have anything at all... so... You'll surely have enough"  
Rita explained before slipping out of the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7: Rita's Happy Ending

**Keep watch for my third book to the series! Each book gets better than the last one, trust me. Thank you for reading anyways! Please Enjoy Nice ending!**

The next day, Winston had decided to let the gang of dogs go back.

The dogs quickly leaped into the car, over-joyed.

"There it is!" Tito gave an excited bark as he spotted the park trees that were now coming into view.

Francis also gave a happy bark in note that he saw it too.

Everyone was happy yet again.

And it was amazing! This time Jenny had brought a Frisbee and now everyone got the chance to run a far distance and yet fetch at the same time.

"YEEEEEEHAH!" Tito shrieked as he quickly leaped up into the air, about 2 feet high and caught it right in his jaws!

"man he's good!" Oliver squeaked, flexing his tiny claws in and out onto the soft, lush grass.

"Very good..." Einstein mumbled in his deep, rumbling voice.

Dodger then sat up."Boy, I can't wait for it to be my turn!" He remarked as Tito proudly came trotting back to the gang now, with the frisbee clamped into his jaws.

"Did you guys see me or what? I'm the best one out there!" Tito shrieked happily as Francis now skidded the ground as he next tried catching the frisbee.

The bulldog's leap was far too high for the frisbee though, missing about a tail-length.

The bulldog then crashed into the ground, with embarrassment on his face.

"Uh... that was only practice" He chuckled, giving everyone else a bundle of laughs as well.

But next, Rita came forth, her bushy tail wagging madly.

"My turn!" she yipped with a slight spring to her backpaws.

"Ok Rita... ready...? GO!" Jenny yelled happily as she sent the frisbee flying for yards!

Rita quickly took off, feeling the wind instantly burst through her long fur.

Her legs pounded the earth wildly, the green grass beneath her paws seeming like only a green blurr.

She was going at it! She was racing with the wind!

But then she instantly began to focus again as she neared the lime-colored frisbee.

She quickly bunched her haunches next and then swooped into the air like an eagle, mixed with a cheetah! Her jaws instantly came gripping down onto the frisbee as she leaped.

She then quickly tried skidding her paws onto the blurry ground as she was leaping and running so fast.

With her legs, she instantly stopped, seeming so flawless!

"I-I... I did it!" she quickly turned to see that all the gang-dogs weren't where they were suppose to be... they were charging and racing straight for her!

Soon everyone began tackling her, wanting a bite to the frisby.

Oh this was the life, were the only words that flew through Rita's mind as she fought to hang onto her frisbee.

This really was! It was... the life!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
